halusfandomcom-20200216-history
Draketh
bloodclan]] The Draketh are a large, draconic hommian race native to the province of Askarth. They are by far the most physically powerful race, throughout much of history being formidable warmongers and conquerors. Their history and intimidating appearance leads to them widely being stereotyped as barbaric warlords, though since the formation of the Union people have been starting to see that this isn't universally the case. History Origins Before the homs existed on Halus, only the original Drake inhabited the mountains of Askarth. They were huge, at least five stories tall with four legs, huge wings with long necks and regal heads that spat the hottest of fire. They were sentient, like the Wyverns, but held blood-lust that drove them to be creatures of solitude; they often attacked and killed their own kind. It was only when they realised their ways had cost them the species, as they could not reproduce very quickly, that they faced extinction. The last of the Drake sought refuge in the isle of Drakensdorn, grouping up together and meeting with the native hommian population, who were not adapted to the environment and were dying because of it. They proposed that the homs survive through a special offer; a soul split - a technique exclusive to the Drake that would, upon completion, split their souls into many fragments. The last of the Drake split their souls in three. One part, their malicious intent and blood-lust, went into forming the insentient and reptilian-like Dragons; the second part went into forming the sentient and overall peaceful Wyverns. The third part of their souls were gifted to the local homs, who in turn changed physically to better adapt to the surge of draconian power. Thus, the Draketh were born - and the eternal war between Dragon and Wyvern begun. Appearance The most immediately obvious features of a Draketh are their dragon-like embellishments. In general, they have a large pair of bat-like wings; horns of some kind, usually on their heads and occasionally elsewhere; powerful reptilian tails; and scale coverage over specific areas of their body. However there a wide variety of ethnic Draketh sub-groups, commonly referred to as bloodclans, each with their own differing sets of features- different colouration, amount of scale coverage, horn shapes and positions, and the like. Some have even lost major features such as the wings. Draketh also have considerably large overall frames, their average height coming close to a Freyan's, but their build is considerably broader and thicker. Culture Though today varied Draketh cultures spread across Askarth and some of Keldor, they have historically had one thing in common- an aptitude for war. Their large builds and tough skin makes them physically suited to warfare right in their base genetics, and they are also boast the finest aptitude for forging quality weapons armour of all the races. Then in addition to this, Draketh cultures often have very organised militaries and tough martial training regimes, comparable to Spartan traditions. In times of peace this excess force is redirected into a guard force, keeping the law- a police force so powerful and intimidating that Draketh-ruled societies tend to have the lowest crime rates across the continent. Since the formation of the Union over 3 centuries ago and resulting peace, they mellowed out a bit compared to their past. This has given them a chance for their other skills to be seen- Draketh are incredibly good builders, for example, pulling off amazing feats of architecture and engineering; and, especially in the southern cultures, have a strong basis of literature and poetry, much more academically and artistically competent than they are often given credit for. Category:Race